1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to voice communications, and more particularly to voice communications with an operator in a command and control environment.
2. Description of Related Art
In military operations deployed troops or other individuals may be in voice contact with a central operator. It may on occasion be beneficial for an operator to be in contact with several individuals simultaneously, for example to allow the operator to maintain situational awareness. In such a case, it may be challenging for an operator to distinguish the voices of the several individuals.
Similarly, in commercial applications, such as aircraft traffic control, an operator, such as an aircraft traffic controller, may be in voice communication with multiple individuals (e.g., pilots) simultaneously.
In both military and commercial applications, it may be helpful for an operator to have the ability to easily identify higher priority communications. For example, a military coordinator may prioritize a squadron that is engaging an enemy over one that is engaged in less pressing work. Thus, there is a need for an improved system for providing voice communications to an operator in communication with multiple individuals.